School Wide Fanatics
by Tina121497
Summary: Well, I figured I'd try something new, and look where it got me.


**Authors note:**

**This is the first Real-world Kataang fan fiction, that I've ever written, I am actually very proud of this piece. It took me forever to type this whole thing up, and edit it. It took me at least nine whole days to write this. My neck is soar, and my hands hurt, but that's the consequence for writing. My laptop, also basically broke, so I had no internet, so it took me a while to post it… Please review! ****Well, I hope you like it!**

Katara's P.O.V.

"Mom do I have to?" I yelled from the bottom of the stairs of our newly refurbished house. I felt like a mouse surrounded by mouse-traps at our house. In this house, everything is covered in plastic, and it seemed as if you couldn't touch anything without getting scolded. Even though it was refurbished, it wasn't a very nice looking house. In fact, it was the cheapest house we could find. We were just blessed for it to be a two story building.

"Yes Katara, you need a good workout!" She responded. I sighed, it was already 7:30pm and my bed time was 10:00pm. By the time we got back from the gym, it would leave only an half an hour of summer-practice work time. It was basically homework, and I had a lot. Even though it was time-consuming, I had to go. I headed back to my room, and dug into the overflowing closet. I found it! The box entitled "gym wear". I yanked it out, and took a pair of blue gym shorts, a tank, a new pair of sneakers, and some thin socks. I pulled them on in a rush. I felt like a Barbie doll, how I was dressed, but it didn't matter.

"Are you ready?" My mother asked as she stepped into my room, "your father is waiting." I had just finished brushing my long hair. I had too, or it would've looked like a rat's nest.

"Yes mom, I'm coming." I responded. Most teens my age were snobs, always eager to get their parents to shut-up. I wasn't even close. I loved my parents, so much in fact, that all the popular kids called me Sugar-queen. I guess that's what you get for being a normal fifteen year old girl. I crept out of my room, careful not to slam the door, and hurried downstairs. My mother and father waited patiently in front of the door. As soon as I was out the door, we piled into the car.

"Is Sokka still meeting us there?" I asked, reluctantly forming the words. Sokka is my older, snob of a brother. He never showed up for one reason, and one reason only. My mom had a dismayed look on her face, I knew where this was going.

"Sorry sweetie," She stated, "He said he had to be with-" I cut her off.

"Suki." I finished her sentence. "That's his excuse every time! You expect him to show up and tell me he's _finally_ coming, I get excited, and he doesn't show!" I screamed.

"Katara honey, settle down, he said he'll be here for your birthday." My father reassured me. Of coarse I didn't believe it. Sokka never would show up, even if mom was on her death bed. He hated me, and I hated him straight back, that's all I can say. Our navy blue corvette grew silent…very silent.

Finally we arrived at the gym. We got out of the car and headed in, hurrying, because my mom didn't want to get caught in the draft. As we entered I took in the sites and smells…_ blech! _The gym looked to be germ infested, and a smell gritted my nose…sweat, just as always. _I should be used to this by now, _I thought. My parents signed us in, and headed toward the indoor tennis garden.

"Katara, would you like to play a match of tennis with us? You can be on your fathers team, he needs all the help he can get!" She laughed. I refused. I had nothing against Tennis, in fact I was quite good at it, but I wanted to do something else… more fitting me. Swimming, that's it. I've always loved the water, ever since I was born I had a love for it. Even my swimming coach back in kindergarten said I had a knack for it. When my parents saw me swim, they knew I did too.

"Mom, Dad, I think I'll pass. I want to go swimming." I responded. My mother nodded, and I went on my way. As I was passing the main gymnasium, where the occupants weight lifted, jogged, and all the other stuff, I noticed my friend Mai inside. Mai and I have been friends since kinder. She moved in fourth grade, and I was very upset. Then, the summer before ninth grade, we moved to the same residential area as she did. What were the odds? We are starting school together this year too, that's awesome. She knew all the anybody's in school, maybe she could get me into an exclusive club or something. I couldn't pass up an opportunity to say hi. I went in.

Aang's P.O.V.

Zuko, and I finally arrived at the gym. We'd been riding our bikes for nearly forty-five minuets. It took forever to get from Zuko's place, to this one. That's what you get for not planning ahead of time, I guess.

"Finally!" Zuko called as we rode up. I rolled my eyes. It wasn't my fault that my parents couldn't give us a ride. It's his fault for not asking ahead of time. Sometimes he acts so immature. We got off our bikes exhausted, and headed in.

"Make this quick Zuko. I know you just _had_ to meet Mai here, but I'm not happy to be here." I scolded him.

"Relax, you act like you're an insomniac." He spat. He let the woman at the front desk scan our cards.

"Me? An insomniac? You're the guy who comes to meet his girlfriend at the gym, when your freaking sick." I said, sarcasm heavy.

"Oh, shut-up Aang. Look at it this way, maybe you'll meet someone special."

"As if!" I scoffed, "Zuko, you and I couldn't get a girl if we were famous."

"I have Mai, and-"

"You only have a girlfriend because you are her type of guy," I interrupted.

"Oh yeah "Mister Hot-shot" what am I?" He growled. Zuko and I had pity fights all the time. This wasn't new, but I still didn't like it. I wanted to get out of this hell-hole, and fast. I had to get home. If my mom saw that I was out past curfew, she would splatter me on the wall, when I arrived.

"You're a nerd." I responded. I was ready for anything he tossed at me.

"Im the nerd? You the one with the curfew." He spat. That I was not prepared for, "And If I'm the nerd, and you hang out with me, you're a nerd too." Nothing came to me, no response…nothing. I stormed off. Zuko followed. I went to gymnasium number one. (The main gym room) Zuko had shaggy hair, a scar from a accident that happened when he was little, and clothes that spelt D-O-R-K. Even that didn't stop me from wanting a smart friend. I needed tutoring…badly. So he became my tutor, and then we became good friends. The only sad part about it was that he was better at comebacks…those he used all the time on me.

I went in. Never being there in my life, I was shy., sadly. I knew nothing, and nobody. At least people didn't stare at me like they did at school. Speaking of school, I would be starting ninth this year. That means harder, boring-er, longer, homework. Spending the best half of the day at a "learning facility" rather than being at the skate park annoyed me. Zuko went ahead, and sped to the punching bags to show off obviously, because there Mai was. She seemed to be paying attention. Maybe the "showing off" thing worked. _hmmm… _

I became cocky, and bored. All I did was stand there. I needed something to do. I walked up to the bags. Zuko walked toward me awkwardly. I knew what was coming next… time for him to rub it in my face, again.

"So, lookie here, if it isn't Aang, actually enjoying the gym." Sarcasm spread on him from head to toe.

"I wasn't enjoying it." I grumped, "I got bored."

"Uh huh, sure." He began, "You can come over here and say hi if you want to."

"No thanks." I refused. I didn't want to be reminded that Zuko was better off than me. I began to punch the bag.

Katara's P.O.V.

As I was walking in, I noticed Mai's boy-friend, Zuko. He must be visiting her. Wasn't he sick? Who cares. I walked over to Mai and her little friend posse.

"Hey Mai!" I called.

"Katara!" She hollered. We embraced. "How are you?"

"Fine except the stupid summer work." I responded.

"Aww, come on, that's what makes summer fun." She said jokingly. Plain old Mai. We talked and chatted a little. Then Mai wanted me to say hi to Zuko. We walked over to him. Mai pointed out the younger one next to him. He was tall, and kind of cute. Mai said that his name was Aang, and that he was Zuko's best friend. Finally something else to do.

"Oh hey Katara!" Zuko smiled.

Aang's P.O.V.

Mai suddenly walked up to us. Hell knows why. I noticed someone with her, wow. I wondered who she was. She was tall, thin, and really pretty. She was tan, and had long chocolate brown hair. For the first time I was anxious to meet someone. I stood up quickly, a little too quickly. I think I startled Zuko.

"Oh hey Katara!" Zuko smiled. Katara…That was her name. It was beautiful. What was I thinking? _I'm losing my mind. Focus on something else…_

"Hi Zuko, and Aang." She said. How did she know my name? Mai….

"Hi." I responded.

"I'm Katara, nice to meet you." She held out a hand to me. I shook it.

"You too." I said. I tried to hide my blushing. Zuko just smirked. He saw through the disguise. Great…Zuko torture. I went back to what I was doing. I resumed punching. She was staring at me…_why was she staring? _I tried to take my mind off her, but I couldn't. Before I knew it my punching became harder, and harder. I was trying one of Zuko's weird tactics… showing off. I felt sorry for myself. Then it happened, the last punch. My hand hit the bag so hard, that I injured it.

"Ow!" I yelped. I hope she didn't notice. She did… I recoiled my hand and stopped. She was laughing at me. So were Zuko, Mai, and some kids. _That's just great. _I thought. Zuko and Mai walked back to their friends, but Katara didn't. Was she leaving? Nope, she was headed straight to me.

"Hey, are you alright?" She asked.

"Alright enough for you guys to laugh at it." I spat playfully.

"Oh I'm sorry, I guess "fun" isn't in your dictionary." She responded goofily.

"So… how long have you known Mai, and how come I haven't seen you around campus?" I asked.

"Mai and I go way back, she moved here, and then we moved here, this is my first year at the school." She responded.

"Oh cool. I can show you around campus if you want." Stupid, stupid, stupid! That was a dead giveaway.

"Sure, that'd be great!" I guess it wasn't a giveaway. She gestured me toward her friends, and I followed. I stood silently, while everyone talked. I kept looking at Katara.

"Don't you Aang?" Mai asked.

"What?" I spun around.

"Don't you think I should decorate the MPR instead of Katrina?"

"Um, I guess so…" I responded swiftly. "Girl Talks" best to stay away from. I walked back to my locker. Soon, I noticed Katara leave the room. She left and I didn't say goodbye. Oh well. I decided to leave. I told Zuko I was heading out, and went outside. Zuko followed.

"I guess I'm coming too." He stated blandly.

"Why?" I asked.

"Cuz, my mom will have a sissy fit, if I ride home alone."

"Why doesn't Mai drive you?"

"She could've, but I wanted to talk to you about Katara." He chimed.

"Zuko, I already know what your going to say, so just shut-up before you start."

"No way." It was a long ride home. I had to put up with Zuko trying to get me to say I liked her, and his constant comments about it. Once I got home, I was going straight to bed, no ands ifs or buts. I rushed to get to my room. If my mom spotted me before I was asleep, she would make me take out the trash. With my luck, the bag will spring a leak, and I'd be stuck outside in the cold cleaning it…and I knew Toph wouldn't help. Toph was our teenage room-mate. Her parents went out to the navy, and because my parents were good friends of theirs, we got her. I never got along with her, and she didn't get along with me. Being "roomies" didn't help.

"Watcha doing Twinkle-toes?" She asked.

"None of your business." I hissed. I hated the nickname. Ha Twinkle-toes… what was that supposed to mean?

"Yes it is, or you can take the trash out." I knew it.

"I was at the gym. You can call Zuko and ask. it's the truth. Why do you care anyway?"

"I was just bored. I can tell something's up. Im watching you, Aang." She walked back down the hall to her room. Finally peace! I sprawled onto my bed. I needed sleep. Luckily, I made it home before curfew. I fell asleep. I spent the next few days before school started, helping my parents clean the house. I didn't enjoy it one bit, but I did it anyway.

Katara's P.O.V.

Great… the morning before the first day of school. I wasn't excited about it. I usually was, but considering I didn't know anybody, I wasn't. At least the school combined ninth, tenth, eleventh, and twelfth grade students. The teachers taught on what all the students needed to know. One week it would be ninth grade studies, and it would be practice for the rest, then tenth… you get the point. I drooped out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. My mom had set some choices of clothes on the counter. I chose, out of the three outfits, the pair of navy blue skinny-jeans, a blue pop out shirt, and vans. Before I knew it, I was ready. There was a knock at the door.

"Honey, can I come in?" My mother asked.

"Yeah mom, thanks for knocking." I responded. She came in with a embroidered necklace.

"I figured you wanted to wear this." She said as she held it up to me.

"Oh thanks mom!" I ran and gave her a hug. She bought the one I had wanted. I saw it in a magazine, and have been dying for it. She walked out, and I headed back to the sink. I needed to brush my hair. When I was through with that, I packed my bag. My mom and I went outside and got into the sedan. That was my mothers work car. We headed to school.

When we got there, I told her goodbye, and that I loved her, and she sped off. Now I was alone. All I wanted to do was get to my first class, and sit outside the door…wherever that was. I wasn't ready to meet anyone yet. I headed to the cafeteria, at least I knew where that was. Mai had texted me, and told me to meet her there. When I arrived, Mai was waiting with Zuko, and Aang. I walked up.

"So, how do you like the school?" Zuko asked.

"Its cool. I wish I knew more people though." I responded.

"Don't worry about it," Aang pitched, "when Mai first came here, she said that she knew nobody, and now she's friends with almost everyone."

"Almost?" I asked.

"You cant be friends with everyone." He grinned. "Besides, its me and Toph's first year here to ya know."

"Who's Toph?" I asked. Did he have a girlfriend?

"Toph's… a frenemy I guess." He said it with disgust in his tone. He obviously didn't care for her that much. I wonder where she was. "She had to talk to the Vice about her absences, I'm sure you'll meet her at some point." It was as if he read my mind.

"So… what's your schedule guys?" I asked, changing the subject. I didn't think Aang wanted to talk about her that much.

"Well," Mai started, "See for yourself." She handed me a crinkled paper. I unfolded it, and read it. It said:

Homeroom: Room # 1186- Mrs. Leon

Period 1: Room # MPR- Archery- Mr. Swanson

Period 2: Room # 124- Science- Mrs. Divans

Period 3: Room # GLR- Dance P.E.- Mrs. Orinda

Period 4: Room # 1153- Advanced Math- Mrs. Johnson

Period 5: Room # 178- L.A.- Mr. Ganske

Period 6: Room # 178- S.S.- Mr. Ganske

"Mai, here." I handed her my schedule. She glanced over it.

"Cool! We have Math and Humanities together. I'll see you later!" Mai walked toward the set of doors to the right.

"Wait, where do I go?" I called after her.

"Aang and Zuko will show you." She went inside. I stood silently for a moment and then swiveled back around to face Zuko.

"So, what's your guy's schedule?" I asked impatiently. Even though we still had twenty minuets before the bell, I still wanted to hurry.

"I have first period Robotics, second P.E., third Science, fourth Advanced Math, and fifth and sixth advanced Humanities." Zuko responded.

"You take robotics?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's the only thing im good at."

"Oh, Shut-up Zuko," Aang spat, "you're a tutor…for _me_. You obviously are good at the nerd stuff."

"Im only your tutor because your stupid." He shot back.

"Relax Zuko, in my world it's a compliment." Aang responded. I did a face palm.

"Do you guys always fight like this?" I countered annoyed.

"Yup." I was eager to change the subject.

"So, what's your schedule Aang?" I asked. He glared at me, then pulled a paper out of his jean pocket. He handed it to me. He had the closest schedule to mine. That was a good thing, I had all the classes with at least one person I knew. His schedule was:

Homeroom: Room # 123- Mr. Carr

Period 1-Room # 745- Art- Mr. Rogan

Period 2: Room # 556- Science- Mrs. Divans

Period 3: Room # BLR- P.E.- Mr. Crenshaw

Period 4: Room # 112- Math(S.W.A.S.)- Mr. Divans

Period 5: Room # 178- L.A.- Mr. Ganske

Period 6: Room # 178- S.S.- Mr. Ganske

"Wow." I breathed.

"What, is something wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Your in S.W.A.S.?"

"Yeah… the one thing I'm not good at.: He stated blandly. I felt bad for bringing it up.

"Well my schedule is, Homeroom, Art, Advanced Science, P.E., Advanced Math, and then Humanities." I responded.

"Who do you have for Art?" Aang asked. He seemed kind of anxious to find out.

"Mr. Rogan."

"Okay, then I can take you to your class. Mai loves Mr. Rogan, he seems awesome. Mai says that he'll lets us eat, chew gum, and goof off. I'm sure we'll like him. I brought extra gum, you can have it if you don't have any." Aang chuckled.

"Um… okay."

"Alright guys," Zuko stated, "I'm heading to class now. It's all the way across campus."

"Bye." I told him. He waved and walked off. That left me and Aang… alone…. It felt a little awkward.

"Okay, come on, lets go." Aang gestured for me to follow him, and I did so. We walked past the gym, MPR, field, and the two story buildings. We walked up to a huge door with paint smeared on it.

"I take it that this is the Art room." I told him.

"Yup." He opened the door for me, and I walked in. Everything smelt like paint, even the teacher.

"Hello there." He greeted us, when he walked up. "You must be Katara… you don't look like your from around here."

"Yes, nice to meet you." I responded shyly.

"Well kids, take a seat anywhere, I never tell my kids where to sit, I let them choose. You can change seats everyday if you wanted to." He smiled. I liked him already, and I could tell Aang did too. He walked up, and they greeted. He smiled the whole time…. Yup, Aang definitely liked him. We took seats next to each other near the open window. A breeze felt nice no and again. The bell rang, and Mr. Rogan gestured me to the front of the class. "Class, settle down.: He called. The room became silent. "This is Katara, she's not from around here, and this is her first year. I expect all of you to treat her with the utmost respect." He scolded.

"Hi Katara." The class chimed. I felt really embarrassed. I glanced around the room. The only people who were paying attention, were Aang, some girls, and a guy. He wouldn't stop staring at me… I looked the other direction. I saw Aang shoot a glance at the guy. He looked back toward me and smiled. I walked back to my seat.

"Okay, roll call… Katrina?" Mr. Rogan started down the list. I heard "here" the whole time.

"Here"

"Aang?"

"Here"

"Katara?"

"Here." I responded. As did everybody.

"Hake?"

"Here."

"Jet?"

"Here." It was that guy. Jet? What a name. I wondered If Aang knew him. By the look he gave him, if they did know each other, they definitely didn't _like_ each other. Aang jabbed me in the arm.

"Ow. What was that for?" I whispered.

"Look." He pointed at the whiteboard. There was a picture of Mai on the "previous school years" board. "Don't you think it's a little weird that a teacher has a picture of his students on the board?" He asked. I didn't respond. I think he knew what I was thinking.

"Alright class, take out your sketch books." Mr. Rogan told us. We did as told.

"Aang," I whispered, "Why is that kid, Jet staring at me?"

"Don't mind him. We've been sworn enemies since fourth grade. He just tries to take everything I have, out from under me. He'll probably try to take you away too." He responded angrily.

"I wont let that happen." I reassured him. Finally, class was over. Art was great. I'm surprised not many people entered. Aang and I walked out of the room.

"Okay," I told him, "I have Advanced Science now. Where do I go?"

"Who do you have?" He responded.

"Umm… Mrs. Dana"

"Follow me." He walked up some stairs, and there it was, room 190.

"Your going to be late." I told him.

"Don't worry about it." He ran down the stairs, and around the corner until he was out of sight. I walked in. I was not late… thanks to Aang.

Aang's P.O.V.

Science was boring as hell. All the teacher talked about was rules, rules, rules. The only good thing about it, was that Mai was in the class. I completely zoned out. All I thought about was Katara. I hope she wasn't late. At least I'd see her again soon. Time for me to take on P.E. I grabbed my back-pack and waited for the bell to ring. When it _finally_ did, I rushed out. My favorite school activity was next, and I wasn't going to be late. I got to the boys locker room, dressed out, and went outside. Everyone was waiting by a tree for Mr. Crenshaw. Great… Toph's here. I had to put up with Toph. The one class I actually like, Toph's in. Then I saw her. Katara came jogging out of the girls locker room. _Wow_…Wait. What was I thinking? I saw her smile at me. Toph did to. She ran up to me, and sat down.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Hi." I was distracted. I was watching Toph's face for any expressions.

"Is that Toph?" Katara asked.

"What? I was zoned out."

"Is that Toph?"

"Yeah." I said disgusted. She looked at me, and then Katara. I knew what would happen next….

"She seems nice."

"Don't let her looks fool you." I told her.

"Hey Twinkle-toes!" Toph spat. Here it comes. "Is that your girlfriend? She's a little skinny if you ask me!" Everyone stared at us. Her constant teasing, just crossed the border.

"I stand corrected." Katara whispered. I stood up violently. "Aang? What are you doing?" She grabbed my hand. I pulled it away. I stormed toward Toph. She stood as well.

"What are you gonna do Twinkle-toes? Tickle me?" She spat.

"I have had enough of your shit Toph!" I growled.

"Oh… Is the baby gonna cry?" She hissed. Everyone was laughing at us.

"Toph, you may be likeable, for some mysterious reason, to everyone in my house, but you'll never get any respect from me. EVER!" Katara stood up, and walked up to us. She stood in the middle.

"Shut-it, both of you! Mr. Crenshaw is coming!" She yelled. We all ran and took a seat.

"Alright, hello class, Im Mr. Crenshaw. Im here to give you a chance at being fit. If you do exactly as told, you'll all be fit in no time. So, lets get this day over with, with a smile. Everyone stand up!" We did as told. While Mr. Crenshaw was talking, Katara whispered in my ear.

"Im surprised your able to put up with her. How long have you guys known each other?" She smirked.

"Ever since my miserable life started." I responded playfully. She laughed at it. That was _very_ surprising. We did intervals, and some lunges. _Fun! _P.E. was great. The only drawback was Toph…sadly. When P.E was over, I dressed out, and headed toward Math. I hated math, more than anyone I knew. I scolded myself on the walk there. _If only my stupid parents hadn't brought Toph into my life. _Now I had to deal with Toph in Math. Just as I thought the devil's name, she came up.

"Hey Twinkle-toes!" She exclaimed. I tried to zone her out. _I cant hear you, cant hear you…_ "So, who's the girl? I continued to ignore her. "I knew something was up!" _Focus on something else Aang… calm down… _"She's your _girlfriend_!" Toph giggled.

"No she's not." I told her.

"Uh huh, don't play dumb with me Mr. Flirt, I know you guys are dating. Its obvious by the way you guys look at eachother." She responded.

"No, we aren't dating." I whispered.

"Then you guys like each other." She spat.

"No that's not true!" I yelled.

"Okay, okay, calm down, I was just bugging ya." She reassured me. I saw through her blank…innocent expression. She must've thought I was stupid.

"Just leave me alone Toph." I growled. If she didn't F off soon, I was gonna-

"Okay fine, so you can't take a joke. I thought you were better than that." She stomped off… good, peace. I arrived at math. The room was filled with jocks. Wow, jocks were stupid too. The only seats available were either next to Toph, or next to snot boy…he was always blowing his nose. I'd take my chances with him. As I sat, I noticed Toph staring at me sadly. _Too bad, she can sit alone. That's what she deserves. _She looked away. The teacher walked in….

Katara's P.O.V.

After P.E., I felt alone. After the crude comment Toph made, I felt insecure. I wanted Aang to be with me…. _Why would Toph say that? Did he like me? Did I like him back? _I didn't know. I wonder what Aang was doing now. _Probably slacking off in class I bet. _I headed to Advanced Math. Sadly, because it was our first day there, we had to take a stupid placement test. I entered the room. I was surrounded by nerds…and it sucked. The only people I knew were, Zuko, and Mai. Then again, I wouldn't describe them as normal either. I sat down behind them.

"Hi guys." I said.

"Oh, hey Katara." Mai responded.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much. You?"

"Just hanging with Aang and Toph… well kind of Toph." I beamed.

"What'd she do now?" Mai asked.

"She embarrassed us in front of the whole P.E. class." I spat raging.

"Oh… that sucks."

"So, what about you guys?" I asked. Before Mai could say anything Zuko chimed in.

"Boring." He said in a sing-songy voice. Mai just nodded in response. The teacher, Mrs. Johnson, came in.

"Alright class," She called. "everyone find a seat!" I sat bored. "Now I'm going to take role, and then we will begin the placement test." I listened for my name, and rose my hand when necessary. I zoned in and out of the information about the test. First I heard something about the name, and class, then I heard something about problem number seven…. Mai turned around to face me, I didn't notice. She could tell there was something on my mind. She swiveled back around, I guess she didn't want to disturb my daydreaming. Yes I was daydreaming, I couldn't help it.

When Math class was over, Mai waited by the door for me. I was confused… where did Zuko go? I grabbed my back-pack, and crept over.

"Hey Mai, what's up?" I asked

"We need to talk!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room. She was about to speak, but I cut her off.

"Why isn't Zuko here?"

"I told him to go ahead…that it was a girl thing." She responded frantically.

"What do you mean…. Did you-"

"NO! That's not what this is about… I need to talk to you about Aang." She responded. I felt myself blush.

"What about him?" I asked

"Well, I noticed that you've been acting a little different since you met him…."

"And?"

"You like him don't you?" She asked. That little sentence shocked me. Why would she ask me something like that. Heck, I didn't even know if I liked him like that. I decided to play it cool.

"Of coarse I do. He's my friend."

"That's not what I meant." She said blandly.

"Then what do you mean?" I asked.

"Don't play dumb Katara, you know exactly what I mean." She folded her arms.

"Mai we are gonna be late if we don't hurry." I told her.

"Okay fine, lets go." We started walking up the stairs. "Don't change the subject." She growled. "Tell me the truth this time, and I'll bug off."

"There is no truth, and there's no lies. He's just a friend." I told her.

"Okay, but you better be sure of that. He's pretty good looking. If you don't hurry, he'll be in the arms of someone else."

"Mai, I-"

"Hey guys!" Zuko called. He was standing next to Aang…great.

"Why aren't you inside guys?" Mai asked in her normal monotone voice.

"We figured we'd wait for you guys." Aang responded. I blushed…_why did I blush?_ Then Toph showed up. She went into the room, bumping Aang in the process. She seemed mad, did they get in another fight? I brushed it off. We all walked inside together, and sat down at a four seat table. Mai next to Zuko, and me…next to Aang. All Mai did was grin. Mai's version of torture. The bell rang, and the teacher didn't show. Aang took out his phone and started playing "Angry Birds." It was on silent of coarse. I just watched… there was nothing else better to do. I noticed Toph sitting alone at a table across the room. Was she crying? I couldn't tell. Aang nudged me and handed me his phone.

"What?" I asked.

"Go ahead and try. You look bored…its easy." He told me.

"I know, I've played it before." Mai and Zuko were talking about something, so I couldn't talk to her. I decided to play the game. When Aang was distracted by Toph's angry glare, I went to menu, edit contacts, new contact, and typed in my name and number…save. I turned "Angry Birds" back on. Just in time!

"Hey Katara, can I have my phone back, the teachers coming." He asked. I handed him the phone. He slid it into his back pocket. Mr. Ganske stormed in.

"Sorry class," He started, "I had some business to attend to." We noticed the teacher next door wave. I guess even teachers could have a school-wide love. _Yuck!_ Aang started to chuckle. Mr. Ganske glared at him, and Aang shut-up. He took a seat at his desk. "Alright, when I call your name, stand up, and name something your good at." That's just great. How could the day get more embarrassing? I spoke to soon. "Toph." He called. Toph stood up.

"Hi, I'm Toph, and I'm good at annoying the heck out of Aang, and his girl-friend." I saw Aang tense up. Mai and Zuko looked back at him. Zuko whispered to Aang.

"Aang' calm down, she's not worth it." Aang calmed a little, but I knew he would confront her after class, and I'd have to stop it. Mr. Ganske stared, and then continued on down the list. _bla-bla-bla_. Then I heard my name. I stood up.

"Hi, I'm Katara, and I'm good at…painting." I sat down. Mr. Ganske traveled through the class. Then I heard the name Aang. Aang stood. I heard some people snicker. "Aang," I whispered, "don't say anything stupid." It was too late….

"Hi, I'm Aang… and I'm good at ignoring Toph. I'm also good at kicking her a-"

"That's enough now." Mr. Ganske interrupted. Thank God. Aang plopped down.

"Aang your lucky you didn't get in trouble for that." I whispered.

"I said what needed to be said." He groaned. I gave myself a face palm. I needed to help resolve the problem between them. Mai and Zuko sat shocked. Zuko's jaw looked like it was about to hit the floor. Forty-five boring minuets passed, and then it came…lunch time! I've been waiting for it all day. It's the one time I could be with all my friends at the same time.

Aang's P.O.V.

We all went to lunch. I could already tell something was going to happen…but what? We got into the lunch line. Katara seemed tense.

"Hey, are you okay?" Zuko asked Katara.

"Oh, yeah, its just that I forgot my money. I knew I forgot something.

"How are you gonna get something to eat?" Mai asked puzzled.

"I guess I wont."

"No, here." I told her. I gave her a five. "You should still eat." She stared at me awkwardly.

"Thanks." She said. We all got the same thing. Panda Express. It was the only good thing on the menu. We sat down at the last table, because no-one was there.

"Hey Aang," Zuko asked, "Can I use your phone, I need to call my mom."

"Yeah, sure. Your mom should be on the contacts." When I said that Katara jumped. I wonder why…. Zuko took my phone, and went into the men's bathroom. When he was gone, we talked about what we were going to do after school. None of us had plans…maybe we could meet somewhere. I'd have to change first though. I looked kind of ragged. We all noticed Toph sit down next to a Goth. Why a Goth? While everyone was focusing on that, I saw Zuko gesture me toward him. I got up, and went to him. "What's up?" I asked.

"Come inside Mr. Player." He responded goofily.

"Wait…what?"

"Just come in!" He grabbed my shirt and pulled me in. "Well, look what we have here." He handed me the phone. I stared at the text in front of me. When did it get there, more importantly, how? It read: contacts updated, new contact, Katara, 1323-348-9701. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I didn't put this in here." I said.

"Oh yeah, then I guess it just magically appeared there." He spat sarcastically. _That's it! When I let her use my phone in Humanities…. She must have saved it into here._ "Well?"

"I didn't put this in here I said."

"Okay, fine Mr. Rockefeller." Zuko walked out of the bathroom. I stood, silently staring at the contact. Why would she put her number in _my_ phone? I decided to go back out. I walked silently to the table.

"Maybe we can all meet at the mall after school." Mai offered.

"Sounds great, let me text my mom." Katara responded. She pulled out her phone, and began texting. Shortly after, we heard a loud beep. "My mom says its fine, as long as im not alone."

"And you wont be." Mai giggled.

"Well, Mai and I are allowed to be out late, but what about you Aang?" Zuko asked impatiently.

"Um, yeah I'll be there." I said slowly.

"Don't you have to ask?" Katara questioned.

"Don't worry about it. Being away from Toph…stopping the fights…my mom will be thrilled." I responded. Anything was better than staying home with Toph. Katara giggled. We all shot a side glance at Toph who wasn't paying attention.

"So, Mai and I will drive, anyone want to come with?" Zuko snickered as Mai spilled her milk.

"My mom said she'll take me." Katara responded. I sat silently.

"Then its settled."

"What about Aang?" She asked.

"Oh, Aang prefers riding more than anything, unless you'd prefer Katara's mom driving you." He winked. I imitated laughter.

"Yeah, I'll ride." I reassured her. She smiled awkwardly and looked away. Did she know I found the contact? I continued eating in a silence. When Lunch was over, we all headed back to Humanities. When we got there, we had a "about you" worksheet on our desks.

"Alright class, I want to know a little about you, so that I can adapt to your stature better. Just fill out the paper, and turn it in up front." Katara started to fill it out immediately. I glanced at her paper. Favorite color: blue. That's good to know. I started to fill mine out. When I was at number three I glanced at her paper once more. Interests: Art, music (pop), Science. That's good to know too. I continued with mine. Interests… hmmm…what was I interested in? _Katara…. No shut-up. _I wrote Art, and History. I wanted to get on the teachers supposedly "good" side. Katara stood up, and walked toward the front. I finished, and followed her.

As soon as History started, it ended. When I was around Katara…well, time flies when your sitting next to the girl of your dreams. The bell rang, and Mr. Ganske asked Toph and I to stay after class. I told everyone to go on without me.

"Now, I will not tolerate that kind of behavior in my room. I expected this from you Toph, but from you Aang? Everyone told me you were a good kid. I take their word for it, just please don't let this happen again alright?" He said solemnly. Toph stormed out of the room. I walked slowly. I went to the bike rack, and headed out. I rode to the corner, and waited for the light to change.

"Hey Aang!" I heard a voice call. Who was it? I looked around me, it was Katara. "Come here!" I rode up to her.

"what's up?" I asked.

"I don't think you like the idea of _riding_ that much. You can go with me if you want. My mom doesn't care."

"Um…Okay." I retorted. She smiled.

"I…In Humanities, I put my number in your phone. In case you need help with homework, or a ride." She blushed.

"I know, Zuko found it, he was teasing me about it. That's why I didn't ask for a ride." I responded.

"Oh… sorry."

"Its cool." I smiled. She ran towards the curb, as a small Sedan pulled up.

"Hey, come on!" She called me. I didn't know what she was thinking. Maybe I would get that ride after all. As I walked up I heard part of their conversation. "Mom, do you mind if we bring along another passenger?" I stood awkwardly. What to do now…well obviously greet her parents. As soon as that thought came to mind, she grabbed my jacket sleeve and pulled me closer to the car. "Mom, this is Aang. He was supposed to meet us at the mall, but he only has a bike…and its cold. Can we bring him?" Her mom smiled at me.

"No problem, hop in Aang." She told me.

"Um, no offense, but what about the bike?" I pointed at my red bike on its kickstand, on the curb.

"Put it in the trunk."

"Um, are you sure It will fit? I mean it seems kind of sma-" She cut me off.

"Everything fits in that trunk." Katara giggled. I grabbed the bike and opened the trunk. Oh my God, it was huge. I packed it in, and sat in the backseat. We drove off….

Katara's P.O.V.

It was an awkward ride. My mom kept asking him questions. I couldn't get a word in at all. When we arrived Aang hopped out and opened the door for me._ Aww…._ My mom sped off after he took out his bike, and locked it. I'd never been there before in my life. As we walked in I gasped….Great, so many people to laugh at you. He chuckled at my stupidity.

"So you really never came here before?" He asked.

"Um, yeah I have, what makes you say that?" I stuttered.

"Well, first off, I'm not stupid, and second your mom told me." _Thanks mom._ He went to the escalator, and we went up. "Okay, ask Mai where they are."

"Okay." I took out my phone and texted her the question. She responded, telling us that they were in Gamestop, and that they'd meet us in the food court. Good, I was starving. "Food court."

"Lets go." We headed to the court. It smelt delicious, it smelled of cinnamon, Mc. Donald's French fries, and spaghetti. Aang sniffed the air. We found a table towards the back. "Wait here." Aang said. I did as told. He came back with two cinnamon rolls. "Here try this." He handed it to me. He started eating it as if he were starving. I took a bite.

"Mmmm…where did you get this?" I asked suspiciously.

"Cinnabon."

"Its delicious!" Zuko and Mai walked up to us.

"Already on your first date?" Zuko smirked.

"What? Are you kidding me Zuko?" Aang spat. I was growing uncomfortable. I really wouldn't have minded it if they _never_ showed up. Aang grabbed Zuko's drink out of his hand, spit in it, and gave it back. "Happy drinking!" I laughed really hard. I was the only one laughing. Everyone just stared at me. My laugh went down to a light ha. Zuko started talking to Aang about one of his new games, and Mai winked at me. I rolled my eyes. I didn't want this to come up again, it was awkward enough at school.

"Ok, well what now?" Mai asked. Zuko turned to face us.

"I don't know whata you wanna do?" He asked.

"Lets go to Hot Topic. I need some new eye-liner." Mai suggested. We all shrugged, and went back downstairs. When we got there, Aang stopped in his tracks…Toph. She was inside looking at a Gir wallet. _No offence, but eww. _Aang turned to leave.

"Aang no. Come on." I grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"I don't like this store, I got to go." He whispered.

"No, you stay here, don't even pay attention to Toph." I suggested.

"Fine." It was the exact opposite as what I thought would happen. As soon as Toph saw us, she ran out of the store. Well, it was better than steam coming off of her. Aang moped around, and didn't pay attention to anything. I couldn't blame him, Toph was enough to think about. Then, the Goth guy from lunch flicked Aang in the back of the skull. Aang started to run after him. Zuko barely caught him in time.

"Aang, settle down. He's no problem to you." He told him.

"A friend of Toph, is a enemy of mine." He growled. When was this going to end? I decided that it was time to go.

"Hey, guys. Im gonna go." I said.

"Your moms picking you up?" Mai asked.

"No, I'm walking."

"I can take you." She responded.

"Uh, no you cant. You have to go to volleyball practice in a half an hour, and my house is definitely not on the way. Its on the other side of town." I reasoned. I looked forward to walking, I needed to get out more. Luckily I knew my way home from here.

"Oh, that's right…sorry."

"No prob."

"Well, we all better get going. See you tomorrow." She waved, and Zuko followed. Soon they were gone. I stood silently for a moment then spoke.

"Well, I guess I'm heading out now." I said.

"Me too. Lets go." I narrowed my eyes. "Aren't you coming?" We went to the main door, outside, and to the bike rack. "Why cant your mom take you home?" He asked patiently. I smiled.

"She's not feeling well, and she's home with her friend."

"Oh." There was a pause. He got on his bike, and pointed at the pegs. "I can ride you home if you want." He offered. "It beats walking."

"Are you sure? I live like twenty minuets away from here." I said reluctantly. I did want the ride. It really did beat walking.

"Im sure, your not heavy are you?" He asked. I glared at him. "Im just kidding." I got on, and we took off. _Well this crossed the borderline of awkward, into extremely awkward._ He rode really fast. Wasn't he tired? "So…Do you have any siblings?" He asked. That was random.

"Um…" _Should I tell him? You know what I will, I trust him._ "Yeah, I have a brother."

"How old is your brother?"

"Nineteen." I responded. "He doesn't come around much. Actually, he never comes around anymore. He is always with his girlfriend Suki. She burdens him with her problems, and then he inherits them. That's why I hate him." I looked away.

"Oh…. Well, your still very lucky. At least you have some competition. I don't have any siblings. Sometimes I'm thankful for that, and sometimes I'm lonely. Its just the way it goes." He stuttered. _Wow, I never thought of it that way. Thanks Aang._

"Isn't Toph your sister?" I asked.

"Hell no." He gagged.

"Then who is she?"

Aang's P.O.V.

I swallowed hard. I didn't want to burden her with all my problems. Yet she seemed eager to know. I groaned, if only we had something other than problems to talk about.

"She is my room-mate." I mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"Well… Her parents are great friends with mine. When they went to the Navy, Toph got stuck with us."

"So she lives at _your_ house?" She asked puzzled.

"Yeah."

"No offence, but that sucks." She laughed.

"I know." I liked this now. She just relieved me of another stressing thought. When I got to the signal, I asked her where to go. She said go left, and I did. Then right, right, left, right, left, left, straight, and so on. When we finally arrived at her house, I was sad. I wanted to spend the whole day with her. _I knew it, I do like her._ She got off and thanked me…with a kiss. On the cheek of coarse, then went inside. I stood dumbfounded, I couldn't believe what just happened…. My face turned bright red. Blushing took over, and I couldn't stop it. I rode home happily, I was definitely gonna ride her home more often. I burst through my front door, and pranced in.

"Where have you been?" My mom asked from the couch. I was dead.

"The mall." I responded.

"Why didn't you ask us?" My father pitched in.

"Because you guys wouldn't care anyways. Toph's the one _you_ care about." I hissed. My mom stared at my dad. Dead silence.

"That isn't true." My dad said. I ignored it. I knew it was.

"Aang go wash up for dinner, I need to talk to your father." Mother smiled fondly. It was all pretend. I didn't do what she said, I ran to my room. I ran into Toph and we both fell down.

"Watch it shit-face." She growled.

"Leave me alone Toph. I don't want to be annoyed by a psychopath right now. Maybe later." I got up, helped her up, then went to my room. I got on the laptop, and went to Facebook. "Katara." I mumbled as I typed her name. She popped right up. I sent her a friend request, and looked at the number of friends I had compared to her. Seven to one-hundred and four. My parents wouldn't even add me, they said it was bad for their business, but they added Toph. We were fairly rich, my father owned a restaurant. They showed Toph off to co-workers. They used her as a upper hand. Saying that you took in a kid while their parents were in Iraq really helped. At least that's what they thought. I got off, and decided to lay down. I kept thinking about her as I drifted off into a nap. Just as I was in peace, I was interrupted. There was a knock at the door. "What is it mom?" I mumbled. It wasn't mom.

"Hey." Toph walked in slowly.

"Get out of my room!" I yelled.

"Relax, I come in peace." She held up her hand in the Star-Trek position. She came closer.

"Touch me, and I kick your ass."

"Listen Twinkle-toes, we got to talk." I sat up against the wall, so she couldn't try to stab me from behind.

"What? If you want to borrow some deodorant, ask my mom." I sneered.

"No, listen to me."

"Why should I? You never give a crap about what I have to say."

"I heard what you told your parents about me…. Is that what you really think?" I groaned.

"Why do you care?" I sighed.

"Because, its not true, your parents love you. They brag about you to me. Out of all the people in the world they have brag about, _to me_ Its you." I just sat there, unmoving this didn't make any sense.

"Wow, that's the only nice thing I've ever heard you say." I sarcastically wailed.

"Aang, Im sorry for being such an ass."

"Yeah, well I'm not."

"And you shouldn't be, I embarrassed you in front of all those people."

"Just go away Toph."

"I'm sorry." She walked out of the room. Did she just apologize? She must be sick or something. I went back downstairs for dinner. The night was really quiet…no me and Toph trying to kill each other with forks, no yelling and screaming. My mom looked back and fourth between us and smiled.

"I wish it was like this every night." She said. _Well, I know peace, is not a word Toph knows. _after dinner, I went to bed, immediately. I may have had home-work, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get to school tomorrow, and see Katara.

Katara's P.O.V.

The next few weeks passed quickly. School, and work…that was it. The only fun thing I did over the time was spend time with my friends…mostly Aang. Finally It was our week break. The school was on a budget cut, so they couldn't afford to pay the teachers for that week. I was as happy as Zuko was when he got comics. All week, it would be me time. No more school, and homework! Just relaxation, and hanging out with friends. I went on facebook, and checked my account. I had a friend request from Aang. I accepted it, and what do you know? He was online.

"Hey." I typed.

"Hola." was the response.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked.

"Nothing, you?"

"Same…"

"So…I have some weird news."

"Oh yeah, what is it?"

"Toph, apologized to me…. Weird huh?"

"Yeah, that's really weird…is she sick?"

"That's what I said, I'm still mad tho."

"Why?"

"She tortured me too long to get away with it. I'm gonna get her back somehow."

"Good luck with that."

"What, you don't think I can huh? Well I can and I will." I giggled a little, then continued typing. I hope he did forgive her though.

"Maybe we can go do something today, I'm bored."

"Sounds good… Gym?"

"No, too smelly. Mall?"

"Been there, done that. Ice rink?"

"Cant skate."

"Neither can I. Skate Park?"

"Um, I've never been there…is it fun?"

"Hell yeah."

"Ok, I'll ask." I swiveled out of the chair and went downstairs. My mom and Dad were sitting on the couch, eating leftover brownies from Sunday. I rolled my eyes. "You guys are gonna be fat." I said goofily.

"Hi Katara, what's up?" My dad asked. I smiled widely.

"My friends and I want to meet at the Skate Park. Can I go?" I put on my cute little girl routine.

"Sure, as long as you come home before dark. Who are you meeting there?"

"Mai, Aang, and Zuko." I responded. My mother adored Mai. If I told her Mai was going, it was always a yes."

"Alright honey, just change first." She stared at my pajamas and slippers. My dad laughed…typical dad.

"Oh, I know." I ran upstairs excited. When I finally got there I felt guilty for lying to my mom. Oh well. I went back on Facebook, and typed. "I can go. What time?"

"Um, can you come now, I'm leaving right now anyways. Meet ya there." He responded. Then I pulled on a T, a sweater, jeans, and some sneakers. I lunged to the bathroom, and brushed through my knots. Finally, I bounded down the stairs.

"Ok mom, I'm leaving!" I called.

"Do you know your way there, or do you want a ride?" She responded. I never was technically inside the park itself, but I knew where it was.

"No, I'll take my bike."

"Alright, be careful."

"Kay, bye." I went on my way. Grabbed my bike, and left. Soon enough, there it was, in sight. I pulled up, parked my bike, and waited by the gate. There he was, down the street, and Toph was with him…weird. So much for it just being me and him only. He pulled up next to me.

"Hey. I brought Toph along." He panted. He mouthed some words, but I couldn't make them out.

"I noticed."

"Hi, Im Toph, and you are?" Toph greeted me. She held her hand out. I was afraid to shake it. What if she had a hand buzzer attached. I shook it.

"I'm Katara." I smiled warmly.

"Sorry about the whole P.E. thing. I didn't mean it, I just don't know what came over me. I've always bugged Aang since day one, but after hearing what he said, and thinking about it…. I realized I went to far."

"No worries." I responded. I looked at Aang suspiciously.

"What did you say Aang?" I asked him. He didn't answer.

"Come on." He ushered us. I watched as Toph went in, and I held back.

"Aang," I asked, "What were you saying?"

"Nothing, just to ignore any rude comments." He responded.

"Ok." We walked inside, and I saw Aang head to a little shack. The shack obviously rented out skateboards, and scooters. He gave the cashier some money, and came back to me with two skateboards. "I…I don't ride." I told him eerily.

"That's okay. Just try. Look, I'll show you." He walked toward a half-pipe. I stood shocked. He'd get himself killed attempting that. He got on, and started.

Aang's P.O.V.

I began. I did all the tricks I knew just to show off. Zuko's tactic really had an effect on girls. When I got off, her eyes were popping out of her head

"Aang, that was amazing." She told me. I grinned. She told me to give the skateboard to Toph. I was reluctant to at first, but I finally gave in. After the skating Katara, Toph, and I decided to go to the mall. Toph said that she needed new shoes, so I gave her a twenty. She hugged me for the first time in my life. I was shocked at first, but hugged back. Katara looked at me and smiled. I was still upset with Toph, but I knew Katara would be happy if we got along.

When we arrived at the mall, after riding a few miles, We locked up the bikes. We all walked in and looked around. Toph left, heading straight to Payless Shoesource. I just smirked, it was just like Toph to leave us. We walked past some stores, and Katara stopped dead in her tracks.

"Is everything ok Katara?" I asked. She walked up to one of the windows of JC Penny's. I saw what she was staring at, a purple beaded necklace.

"I wonder how much it is?" She mumbled. I looked at the necklace. _Maybe I should…. _She began walking again, and I followed. "Aang, I'm gonna use the restroom…um, where is it?"

"Down by Macy's." I responded, "To the left."

"Thanks, I'll meet you at the food-court okay?"

"Ok." Now was my chance. I waited for her to turn the corner, and sprinted towards JC. I went inside, and stepped up to the cashiers desk. "How much for the necklace in the window?" I asked impatiently.

"Which one?" She snorted sarcastically.

"The purple beads."

"Twenty-three ninety-nine." Wow, that was a high price. I sighed.

"I'll take it." She handed one from under the desk to me. Then held out her hand for the money. I dug through my pocket, and gave her a twenty and change. She handed me a receipt.

"Thank you, come again." Dumb broad. She was the meanest cashier on the planet. I stuffed the necklace in my pocket, and went to the food-court. I got there in seconds.

"Hey!" Katara called from a table nearby. I rushed over, a little shy.

"Ok, so…did you find it?" I asked stalling.

"Yeah. Where did you go?"

"Um… I was at… Hot-Topic." I stuttered.

"Ok. So whata you wanna do now?" She implied.

"I don't know… Lets go to Gamestop."

"Okay." We went to Gamestop, and I bought a game-book of the years best-sellers. I figured that it was time. As we walked out of the store, and onto the main lobby I stopped walking.

"Katara?" I said.

"What's up?" She responded. _Okay Aang, you can do this…. _I went behind her. She stared at me awkwardly as I went. I put my arms around her neck, and clipped the necklace on.

Katara's P.O.V.

I saw him go behind me. _What are you doing? _I felt his arms go around my neck, and my pulse quickened….Then it was over. He walked back to the front of me, and blushed. I wondered why he did that….Then I realized what it was. A necklace. I looked down and saw the purple one from the window on my neck. _When did he get this? _

"I noticed that you wanted it, so…I got it for you." He looked away. I didn't know what to say, I was too awestruck to think. Finally I decided that actions were better than words. I ran up, and embraced him. I felt him tense up, and I loosened my grip a little. I felt myself blushing…and it felt nice for once. When I finally let go, he was gasping for breath.

"Aang, thank you so much…I don't know what to say." I noticed him blush as well.

"It was no problem, really." He reassured me.

"How much did you pay for this?" I asked puzzled. I didn't want to feel guilty for him spending too much.

"Nothing a little extra allowance wont fix." He smiled, then took a glance at his watch. "Its only four-fifteen. What now?" I didn't know, I wanted to kiss him, right then and there, but I didn't think that would make things less awkward. It would just make the silence worse….

"I don't know." I responded shyly. _Don't act shy…he'll notice…and he did._

"You ok? You seem tense…." He asked concerned.

"I'm fine. How could I be tense when I just got the most beautiful necklace?" _Nice cover Katara._ He smiled, stalled for a moment looking around, and then spoke.

"Well, we've been standing here for a long time, we better start walking." We walked around the mall silently, trying to find Toph. The silence was killing me! I had to say something, but what? "There she is!" He grabbed my arm, and we ran to Claire's. If he would've grabbed my hand, I would've freaked. I was actually enjoying this trip. For the first time, I felt like there was something more than a friendship between Aang and I. I've had boys that were friends before, but this was different. He actually cared about me, and was the sweetest person one-hundred percent of the time….Out of all the other guys that I liked, dated, or hung out with, not one of them gave off the same effect on me that Aang did. Even though Aang wasn't my boyfriend, I felt like…maybe he would be….And I liked the feeling. Toph came up to us holding a payless shoebox.

"Hi guys," She said. "Aang, here." She handed him a ten. "It's your change."

"Nope, its yours." She stared at him not knowing what to do.

"Are you sure, I mean-"

"Its yours." She stuffed the money in her pocket, and joined us walking.

"Wow Katara, where did you get the necklace?" She asked and pointed at it. Aang pulled out his phone.

"Aang got it for me." I responded shyly. He shot me a fond glace and went back to texting.

"Aang must be on a shopping spree today huh? How much did you pay for that?" She asked Aang.

"What? Oh, twenty." He responded. My face went blank…._He spent twenty dollars on me?_ Now comes the guilt.

"Damn, forty bucks in one day? That's the most I've ever seen you spend. Why don't we go to Macy's, and spend the rest of your allowance." She joked. Damn was right. I wonder how much chores he had to do to make that much.

"Toph, it was no problem…really. You guys mean a lot to me, without you I'd be nowhere." He blushed. I did as well.

"Oh, I see what's going on here…oops, my bad, never mind." She goofed. Aang rolled his eyes and put his phone back in his pocket. By 5:00 we were out of the mall. Aang didn't get himself one thing, and I felt kind of sorry. We hopped on our bikes, and went off.

"Toph, do you want to come with me to take Katara home, or do you want us to take you back first?" There was a short silence.

"I'll go home on my own. You guys go ahead. I want to try my shoes on, and show your mom." Aang waved as she turned around towards the opposite direction. _Just us again, great. _The ride was short, but I felt like it would never end. Not that I didn't like being with him, but…it was weird after what he did for me at the mall. We finally arrived, and I got off my bike.

Aang's P.O.V.

"Ok, well I'll see you around." I said.

"Yeah, I'll see ya." She responded. I felt like there was a wall between us now, like she was scared to come close to me.

"Well, I got to go." I told her. My feelings were wrong….Dead wrong. She came over to me, and held out her arms. _She wanted a hug?_ I got off my bike, and gave her what she wanted. When she finished, she stared at me. What now? My mind went blank of all thoughts…._ Was she leaning in, or was it just me? _I grasped the handle of my bike un-intentionally, and squeezed. _She was getting closer…What do I do? _I felt her hand touch my shoulder, my pulse quickened, and my face flushed. Then it happened. Her lips touched mine…. She kissed me. I stood there for a moment surprised as hell, then joined in. I never had this happen to me, ever.

As soon as it started, it was over. I felt lightheaded, and didn't regain my wits, until she was at her front door. She turned to face me from the door, waved, and went in. I was never happier in my life! I felt like the world would just break out into song like those childish Disney movies. As I got on my bike, I watched her house, just incase she came out and said that she forgot something. A moment passed, and I went on my way.

I rode home as fast as I could. I wanted to tell Toph the good news, another first. I arrived at my house about ten minuets later. The sun was setting, and there was a nice orange glow in the clouds. I never took time to notice how beautiful they really were. I parked my bike out front near the tree, and bounded in. Now I knew why Toph called me Twinkle-toes.

"Wow, I haven't seen you this excited since I left for camp last year." Toph smirked as she walked out of the kitchen holding a tray of mini cupcakes. "Cupcake?" She asked and held one out.

"No thanks." I grinned. I started to get antsy again.

"So, what happened? Did you win a sweepstakes again?"

"No? Why would you say that?"

"Because, you have before, and then you get sad because they want you to buy real estate." Toph giggled. There was a short pause. "Does it have to do with Katara?"

"Yeah."

"Well don't just stand there tell me!" She yelled.

"She…she kissed me." I let out a sigh of relief.

"_Really?_ You go Twinkle-Toes. I knew you had it in you!"

"Wait," I questioned, "You knew? What do you mean by that?" I heard myself stutter.

"Aang its pretty obvious." She stated blandly. I blushed. "So, are you sure you don't want a cupcake? Their strawberry cream filled…." She took a cake off the tray and swiveled it around.

"Well, maybe just one…."

Katara's P.O.V.

I did it… I actually did it. I faced my fear, and I actually kissed him. I was now what you called, "a love-struck teenager." I couldn't contain my happiness.

"Mom, I'm home!" I called.

"Ok dear. Take off your shoes by the door." She responded. I went back to the door, and kicked off my shoes. I told myself that it was better not to tell her about the mall. She'd get mad that I went there without her permission. I had to hide the necklace. She knew I didn't take any money, and she wouldn't believe that one of my girl friends gave it to me. It was too expensive. I shoved it in my pocket. I walked through the hall, and up the stairs. I knew my mom was in the house somewhere, and I kept the pocket covered by my shirt, just in case.

When I finally got to my room, I crashed. I literally shut down, I had no energy whatsoever. I turned on my laptop, and went on Facebook again. No new messages…oh well. When I finally got my normal-ness back, if I even had any, I quickly realized how it would end up from now on. Since I kissed him, nothing was going to ever be the same again. Either we'd end up together, or he'd hardly talk to me. I hated not knowing, I wanted to scream. My phone made a beep from my pocket. I took it out, and read the text.

"You home ok? Ur parents r home right?" It was from Aang. I replied with an emoticon.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?"

"Yea." That was it, nothing else. I went to the bathroom, and threw on my pajama's. I stared at my alarm clock. _Only 5:26?_ I was bored….

Aang's P.O.V.

When I woke up the next day, there was a shocking sight at the edge of the bed. The stupid stray dog snuck in again. It was oddly bonded to me, like it thought I was its owner. I really didn't want to be. The dog had fleas, and a horrible smell that lingered everywhere he went. My room smelt like crap. Hopefully he didn't _actually_ take a crap. I sat up, pushed him off, called him to the window, picked him up, and booted him out. That dumb dog sat outside the window, until I left the room. I went in to the bathroom, and brushed both my hair, and teeth.

"AANG!" I heard Toph yell. I scurried to her room. "Hurry up!"

"Im here, what is it?" I yawned.

"Your dog is in my room!" I groaned.

"He's not my dog."

"Oh really?" She pointed at him as he scampered to my feet. "Might as well name him."

"Ok, I'll name him evicted." I called the dog, and it followed. I put him back outside the window, and shut the hole that he was coming into, in the family room. This was a busy morning. Ever since my outburst about Toph, my parents were acting a whole lot nicer.

"Aang?" My mom called from the kitchen.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"Who is Katara?" I froze.

"Who?" Did she have my phone…shit. I walked into the kitchen, she was making my dad coffee.

"I don't know, I checked on you in the night, and you were mumbling, 'Katara this, and Katara that'" Leave it to moms to stalk you in your sleep. Was I really mumbling her name? "Anyway, your father and I have a meeting to go to. Toph has to go to the library, do you mind going along with her?" She looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, why not?" She gave me a hug.

"Thanks sweetie." I walked back to my room, and checked to see where my phone was. It was still in my jean pocket from yesterday. I stumbled to Toph's room, and interrupted he Heavy Metal cd.

"What?" She asked as I stepped inside.

"Mom says that we need to go to the library." I swayed boringly.

"Oh, ok." The day passed very quickly. Toph studied, and I was on the nearest computer listening to Zuko, and Mai's conversation on Skype. I put on my headphones.

"So Aang, anything new?" Zuko asked. "I heard you were with Katara yesterday." How did he know? Did Katara tell Mai what happened? And more importantly, did Mai tell Zuko? Please God, anyone but Zuko.

"No, nothing new. I went to the mall with Toph and Katara yesterday, but that's it." I responded.

"Wait…did you say _Toph?_" He was stupefied.

"Yeah." There was no response.

"So," Mai returned, "why are you at the library?"

"My mom told Toph and I to go."

"Oh…. Zuko, Katara, and I are going to Starbucks later. Wanna hitch a ride with us?" All I heard was Katara.

"Yeah, sure. Can Toph come too?" Toph looked at me from the table.

"Yeah, I don't care."

"Ok cool." I was excited. Was Toph done yet?

Katara's P.O.V.

When I heard news from Mai that Aang was coming, I freaked. The day was going to be one of the weirdest days of my life. We probably wouldn't even look at each other. When Mai's van stopped I was scared. He lived in a freaking mansion! My jaw dropped to the floor.

"You alright Katara?" Zuko asked staring at me.

"He lives _here_?" I was stunned.

"Freaky right? He doesn't seem rich huh? That's what I thought until I came here." My gaze went to the door as Aang and Toph came out. Aang was wearing his normal great clothing, and Toph…._ Was she wearing a dress? Weird._ They piled into the car, and we drove off.

"So, hi." I said experimenting.

"Hi." They both responded. I saw Toph smirking. _Did Aang tell her what happened? I sure hope not. _The ride was quiet, and mostly boring. Without the talkative Aang I knew, I was swallowed.

"Starbucks, straight ahead." Mai called from the steering wheel. _FINALLY!_

"So, what do you guys want?" Aang asked.

"What do you mean?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I figured that I could buy the drinks. It isn't that expensive." He responded. _Wow, he was so nice, but I cant let him waste his money on me._

"No Aang, you spent enough money on me already. I'll buy my own." As soon as I said 'me' Zuko eyed Aang. I saw him sink down into the seat. _Great, look what you did now. _

"Are you sure?" He responded surprisingly.

"I'm sure." He smiled awkwardly, and we all got out. When we went inside I smiled pleasantly. It smelt like we were inside a huge coffee bean. Aang came up to me.

"Go find a seat. I'll get you your drink, and if you really want to you can pay me back."

"No, Aang I-" He cut me off.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Um," He wasn't going to let me off the hook this time. "I guess some passion tea lemonade."

"Ok." He walked and stood in line with Zuko. Mai and Toph came with me. When we found a seat, and sat down, I noticed Mai anxiously.

"What?" I asked a little worried.

"I…" Mai stuttered.

"She wants to know what's going on between you and Aang." Toph spat. She turned to Mai, "Was it really that hard?" I felt myself blush.

"What she said." Mai pointed to Toph. I swallowed hard. I shot a glance at the guys in the line. There was at least nine people ahead of them. I had no chance of getting out of it. _Might as well tell them._

"Well… I…."

Aang's P.O.V.

I shot a glance at the girls sitting at the table. They were talking, and a lot at that.

"I wonder what they are talking about over there." I mumbled unintentionally.

"Oh, probably girl stuff," Zuko spoke up, "like guys and how many texts they get in a day." _Guys? Was she telling them that we kissed? _I felt my face get warm, and my hands tingle. "So how was the mall?" He asked.

"What? Oh, okay I guess."

"What do you mean 'I guess'?"

"It was fine Zuko. Why are you so nosy all of a sudden?" I spat. He didn't respond. "Sorry man."

"It's alright. I just wanted to know if Katara gave you some love." He stated sarcastically. I punched him playfully in the arm. "Hey, watch it."

"Nothing happened Zuko. I don't even like her anyways." His boring tone turned into a hysteric laughter.

"Yeah right Aang! You're in love dude." I tensed up. "The moment you saw Katara, your face went all love-struck. Don't lie to me man. Mai told me about the necklace you bought her." I was about to sock him in the face.

"I'm not joking dude." I put on my serious face.

"Okay, then how about I tell her that myself, because she seems interested in you."

"Go ahead. I don't give a shit. The necklace was just a gift. I didn't give it to her because I liked her. I hope she doesn't think that. The necklace doesn't mean anything to me. It's just a crappy necklace anyway." He smirked. Finally, we were at the front desk.

"May I help you Aang?" The young girl asked. Now there's a friendly face, my old friend On Ji.

"Oh, hey On Ji. What are you doing here?" I asked amused.

"I'm helping my mom out. She works here. The place has been so busy lately, that she's worn out." She responded goofily.

"Well, I'm looking for something to do when I'm bored. I can help when you need me." I smiled.

"That would be great." She giggled. She gave me a card with her mom's number on it. "Here, call me."

Katara's P.O.V.

What was he doing? Who is that girl? I gripped the arm-rest of the chair. I saw her giggle. Even though I just saw her for the first time, I hated her. _Katara, don't say that. She's just a friend of Aang. He's allowed to have friends._ We weren't even dating, and I was jealous. Aang walked back to the table with a card in his hand, along with the drinks. I could barely make it out. _Julie Swanson…. That must be the girl. _I huffed as he sat next to me.

"Are you okay Katara?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I responded. _Stop thinking about it. _

"Ok Mai, a peach tea… Toph, a caramel coffee, Zuko, a coke, and for Katara a passion tea lemonade." He handed me my drink. Why did he have to sit next to me? After the conversation I had with the girls, this was awkward. _Well, think of it this way, at least he's not ignoring you…but we aren't together either. _

"Ok, Aang how much do I owe you?" I asked. He held up his hand.

"Nothing. Nobody owes me anything." He responded.

"Uh, yeah I do. You bought me a drink, so I will pay you back." He smirked.

"No need. Just keep it, I don't care." I sat silently sipping my tea. Boy was it good. The whole time everybody talked about their video games. _Am I the only one here with a brain?_ When we finally left, Zuko pulled me to the side of the car with Mai.

"Zuko, Katara and Aang…kissed." My face went blank. Why did Mai have to tell Zuko that?

"Oh really? Well, I asked Aang if he liked Katara, and he said he doesn't like her. I am sure he was denying it. Even though he told me the necklace was just a piece of shit that made her happy. He told me he didn't care if I told you that…but he just wanted to keep his pride. Besides, he kissed you didn't he?" I went pale.

"Are you sure Zuko? I hope so." Mai responded. What does she mean 'I hope'? Was that true, was he with that Julie chick?

"Um, hello, Im here too ya know." I interrupted.

"Sorry Katara." Mai frowned.

"Mai, I'm sure it's not true though. You can tell he likes her." Zuko spat.

"Well, maybe your 'instincts' are wrong Zuko. He seems very happy with the cashier at Starbucks."

"No, that's not true. I was just joking around." I heard Zuko call after me. I wavered to the car, about to cry, and sat down. I saw Mai give herself a face palm. She was bickering with Zuko.

"Katara? Are you crying?" Toph asked from the right side of the car. Aang was next to me again. Aang shot up immediately. He moved his hand to coax me into telling him. He tried to move my hair out of my eyes, but I slapped his hand away.

"Leave me alone Aang." I growled. My tears gave way.

"Katara, what's wrong?" He asked concerned. He moved closer to embrace me. I pushed him away and yelled straight to his face.

"Leave me alone I said!" I saw him shed a tear. He was really worried. What did he care anyway? We weren't together. Toph shot me a evil glance. I felt guilty now. _Thanks Toph_.

"Katara, Aang is just trying to help. Calm down." Toph reassured me.

"No. He is just making things worse."

Aang's P.O.V.

I told Mai to take the fast way to Katara's house. What the hell did I do wrong? I was just trying to help. How was I making things worse? I tried the best I could to calm her down, but nothing worked. When she yelled at me to stop, I saw Mai flinch in her seat. I couldn't stand to see her like this. I decided to stop, so she wouldn't yell anymore. The sobbing made me feel horrible, I felt like it was my fault. When we got to her house, she didn't hesitate to get out. She shoved something in my hands and walked away. When I opened my fist, there I saw it…. There was the necklace I bought her. She must have taken it off when I wasn't looking. What did I do wrong? I held the necklace, and watched her as we drove off. After we passed her house, I didn't hesitate to try to figure it out.

"What did I do?" I screeched In Zuko's ear. I looked at Toph.

"Don't ask me." She said. "I may be a girl, but I don't understand her." I saw Mai shove Zuko.

"Zuko? Is there something you need to tell me? What did you do!" I yelled angrily.

"Um, I'm sorry man." My jaw dropped. He actually told her what I said didn't he?

"What did you do!"

"I told her what you said I could tell her. I said you were just trying to keep your pride, but she took it the wrong way, and apparently thinks you like On Ji, instead of her." Zuko shot me a guilty look.

"I tried to stop him," Mai said, "He worded it the wrong way. He wanted her to take it as joke."

"I hate you Zuko!" I growled. "Mai, stop driving. I'll walk."

"I'm not going to let you walk, when it's supposed to rain."

"I said stop." I got out, and when I was about to slam the door, Toph crawled out.

"Aang, I know that you don't want me to, but I'm coming with you. I want to help for once." I nodded in response. "Go on home guys." She told Mai. "Toph?" I started. "Thank you."

"No problem. You don't really hate Zuko, do you?" She asked me.

"I said that?" I was confused.

"Yeah. You didn't mean it, did you?"

"No, of coarse not. I don't know what came over me."

"Your concern for Katara did. You really do love her don't you?" I didn't know what to say.

"Yes…I do." I saw her smile.

"I knew it."

"Why do you care anyway?"

"You're my friend Aang. I will care no matter what."

"Thanks, but….Well, It's all over for me anyway. I said I hated Zuko, I don't have Katara, Mai is Zuko's girl, so I wont see her often, and… There will be no fun left in my life." I fell to the ground.

"Aang, that's not true! You are my best friend, Zuko's best friend, and basically Katara's boyfriend. There's no way you'll be alone." She held out her hand, as it started to rain.

"I've lost everything Toph!" I pushed her hand away. I felt tears swelling in my eyes.

"No you haven't Aang! I'm going to help you! You made a mistake…So what. There's a thing called forgiveness, and all of us have it. If they are true friends they'll forgive you. Especially Katara. Why are you acting like this? I've never seen you this banged up before." I started to cry.

"Toph, don't pay attention to me. I'm not a crier, I'm a fighter. I don't want you to see me this way!"

"I'm the same way. You've seen me cry haven't you? My parents are in the Navy. I worry about them all the time, and pray that they will be okay. I know how you feel Aang. You shouldn't be ashamed of it. Let it out, and lets go." She said sincerely. I stood up and embraced her.

"Thank you. I guess the reason I broke down was because I've been holding in all my emotions. I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize Aang. Now lets get going before we get hailed on. We still have to walk for another hour." She smiled.

Katara's P.O.V.

I sat on the bed quietly for a half an hour. I had nothing left to give. No emotion, and no feelings left to show. I was feeling terrible. Why did I cry? More importantly, why did I yell at Aang? He didn't do anything wrong, Zuko said he was just trying to show pride, so why did I just jump to conclusions? I knew Aang was hurting, and I didn't care, I let my stupid mouth take over instead of my heart. Now I'd probably never talk to him again. I wanted to punch myself. I went onto facebook. He wasn't on, and neither was Toph.

My cell phone buzzed, and I answered the call.

"Hello?" I stated.

"Katara, Its Mai." I heard her say.

"What's up? If its about Aang, I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, It's about Aang, but he isn't here." She said.

"What is it then?"

"Zuko meant to tell you that funny-like, not in seriousness. When Zuko told Aang what happened, he yelled at Zuko, and then made me stop, and he got out with Toph. They went off walking, I was wondering if you heard anything."

"The went walking? How far it their house from where they got out?" I asked.

"About a half an hour, but it was raining, and they were on foot, so I have no clue."

"Don't you have a computer? Send them a email."

"I don't have the internet remember? Can you text them on your phone? Mine has no battery."

"No. I am not gonna do that." I hung up and stared at the phone. What was I going to do now? Maybe Aang doesn't like me. Maybe it was the truth…maybe he is with that Julie person. I kissed him too. If he is with Julie and she found out, shed kill him, and then he would be even more miserable._ Then I'd be to blame._ I checked my facebook again and there was no Toph or Aang. Now I was worried.

What was I going to do now. If it wasn't for Aang, I wouldn't be close to Toph or Zuko. At least I'd still have Mai. Little did I know that the next few days would be the most miserable ones of my life.

Aang's P.O.V. Day one; misery. My depression worsened, and my hands shook violently. _This sucks _I thought to myself. I had no-one to talk to. Zuko and Mai were at the gym again, Toph was with my mom shopping, and Katara, well you get it by now right? She hated me, and I really couldn't blame her. I said horrible things about what was going on, and she believed every word, when it was just a huge misunderstanding. I felt like I was going to vomit. My phone rang like it was stuck on repeat, and all the calls were from Mai. I really didn't feel like answering them. I wasn't ready to talk about what happened, and I didn't know if I would ever be ready. All I knew was that I had to fix this. I needed Katara in my life, and I wasn't about to let this stupid fragment get in the way of a possible relationship. Then, I would fix the problem I had with Zuko. I pulled on my clothes that were on the dresser, and sat at the computer desk. I had some emails but none were from her or Zuko. I went on facebook. Yes! She was online, and I typed.

'Hey, I'm sorry for what I said.' There was no response. _Great, she really does hate me…. No don't think that Aang. She's just upset. _I hoped and prayed that she would respond to me. Ten, fifteen, twenty minuets passed without a single word between us. She wasn't going to respond. I banged my fist on the desk, and the cup of water toppled over onto my pants. "SHIT!" I grabbed the cup and the paper towels, and wiped my pants off. It made me look like I pissed my pants.

"Ruff ruff!" I heard the dog yowl from outside.

"Shut up you oversized rat!" I screeched. He went at it again, and kept yelping. "Go home." I called out the window. He scampered up onto the windows ledge, and stared at me. Mocking me…. I pounded my fists against the window, and he scurried off. I scared him I guess. Maybe I should resolve the Zuko problem first. I took out my phone, and texted him a huge letter. It said:

'Zuko, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say what I said dude. You are my friend, and that's not going to change. Please forgive me. I told you that you could say what you said, so I'm to blame. Please man, I hope your still my friend. Tell Mai I'm sorry for yelling at her. When I realized how rude I was, I fell to the ground in the street. Toph helped me get home. Thank God she came with me. I am really sorry, and If you see Katara can you tell her that for me. Just tell her I didn't mean what I said, and that you were right. I was just trying to prove you wrong.' I waited for what seemed like an eternity. Finally I got a response from him.

"It's okay man. We know you didn't mean it. Just know that we will always be friends whether you like it or not. I will tell her. Don't worry man, she'll get over it."

'I hope so. See ya around' I took my attention back to the computer that was still online. Oh my gosh, a reply!

"Leave me alone Aang." Great. I had to find another way to get through to her. _I got It! The dog!_

Katara's P.O.V.

I woke up at 11:30...11:30! I know I couldn't get any sleep, but I just barely woke up, and it was already 11:30. I was still in my regular clothes. Jeans, and a tank top. When I changed, I noticed streaks up and down my legs. Stupid jeans! I was so stressed out, and tired as hell. I missed Aang, and I was only on the second day of holding a grudge. Maybe I should just give it up. _No Katara, don't give in to pure pressure. _I was sobbing so much last night, that I forgot about sleeping.I headed back to my room, and my mom stopped me.

"Good morning sweetie. What do you want for breakfast?" She asked.

"Nothing, I don't feel like eating." I responded.

"Katara honey, this isn't like you. Do you feel alright?"

"Yeah mom. I'm just not hungry."

"Are you sure? Are you okay?"

"Yes mom I'm fine."

"Okay. Tell me if anything is wrong, so I can help." She walked back downstairs, and to the kitchen. I went into my room, and fell onto the bed in exhaustion. I needed more sleep. My body wasn't used to that kind of a sleeping pattern, and I sure felt it. I couldn't sleep though. No matter how hard I tried to fall asleep, I would be haunted by what happened. I didn't know who to turn to, and felt ashamed because of it. I spent the day in my room, talking to some of my old friends on the computer. I hardly ate or drank, and I felt nauseous. I was just waiting for the day to end. I felt like crap, and felt guilty. When It was time for bed, I didn't hesitate to sleep. At least I was able to now.

Aang's P.O.V.

I spent all the day yesterday grooming and preparing the f-ing dog. Luckily Toph was at the library, so she didn't see me. When I was finally done washing him, I was covered in soot, and water. My hands smelt like wet, stinking dog. He seemed to be alright, and I didn't see or feel any fleas or ticks. I walked with him In my arms, and took him to the veterinary office down the main road, and ended up paying thirty-nine ninety-nine for a evaluation and a flea collar. Turned out he did have fleas. At least the dog was friendly, and took a liking to me. God knows why. I didn't even like dogs, but I knew Katara did, and that was my advantage.

After I was done with that, I headed to the nearest market, a Walgreen's in this case, and bought the dog a leash, collar, and ribbon to put in his hair. A little girly for a boy dog, but oh well, and luckily for me, he was fixed. I guess his original owners just left him to rot. Poor little guy. He was just a tiny terrier, I'm surprised he was able to survive for so long on his own. He was very skinny however. I would have to buy some food for her to give him, if she even excepted him. If not, then it was back on the streets for him. I was not going to keep the dog. I brought the dog home, and snuck him in my room.

"Now you be quiet okay?" I told him. He sat obediently by the window. "Your really well trained huh?" I asked being a little paranoid. I went back into the bathroom and got dressed in something a little more elegant I guess you could say. I grabbed my sneakers, pulled them on, and grabbed the dog from my room. I snuck through the living room.

"Honey?" My mom wailed from the den. "Where are you going?"

"Um…to Zuko's house." I made it up.

"Okay, how come you didn't tell me?" The dog started whining.

"Shut up!" I mumbled.

"What was that? What did you say?" She asked again.

"It's his girlfriends birthday party mom, I got to go!" I called.

"Okay, just hurry back. If you're not home by dinner time, I'll call Zuko and tell him to send you home.

"Yes mom." I responded. I bounded out the door and ran down the street. When I was finally far enough away from the house, I let the dog down. The leash was a little short, but it didn't matter. It took me forever to get to Katara's house. It's been three days since I've heard from her, and I needed to hurry. It took me at least a half an hour to get there, and another ten minuets to prepare the dog. I scooped him up, and headed to the porch. _What if her mom or dad comes to the door? What would I do? _I chained the dog up to the fence on the side of the lawn, to where he was out of view, and knocked on the door. A woman with long brown hair answered the door. _Katara's mom.. _I thought.

"Hello Aang," She said, "It's nice to se you again. Can I help you?"

"Can I speak to Katara please? It's important." She stared at me awkwardly.

"Ok, I'll go get her." I saw her walk away from the door. "Katara! You have a visitor!" I heard her call.

"Coming mom." I heard Katara respond. I swayed back and fourth on my toes. Katara came up to the door, and looked at me. Her expression wasn't happy. She almost slammed the door in my face, but I stopped it from closing.

"Katara, please listen to me. I need to talk to you." I told her.

"Why? So you can make fun of me?" She spat.

"No Katara. Not even close."

"Why don't you just go home?" She snorted.

"I need to talk to you okay? Can you please come outside?" I pleaded.

"Why do I need to come outside Aang? Why cant you talk to me here?" She responded eerily.

"Because I got you something." I smiled a little bit.

"What? Another piece of crap?" She scolded me.

"No Katara. I'm serious. Please listen to me. I promise you, I wont bother you anymore, if you just step outside for two seconds." I begged her.

"Fine." She stepped outside and onto the cold grass.

"Okay, well I came to tell you that I'm sorry." I walked back to her. I then walked to the side of her house, and gestured her to follow me.

"What? I don't see anything." She followed reluctantly, and I unleashed the dog. Right when she stepped around the corner, he ran to her. I smiled as she pet him. "You got me a dog?" She seemed happy but I couldn't tell. She sat down, and I sat next to her.

"Yeah. I spent all day yesterday fixing him up for you." She looked at me fondly. I put my hand on the dogs head.

"Um…thanks I guess." She looked away. The dog was really excited and was jumping all over her.

"That Isn't the main reason I'm here though." I stated. She stared at me again.

"I know. You're here to apologize. I'm not sure if I can forgive you though. It hurts too much to even think about it." She frowned and looked back at the dog.

"Katara, listen to me. I really didn't mean anything I told Zuko. He kept annoying me and making fun of me."

"Why was he making fun of you?" She asked blandly.

"Well, he thought that I liked you, and he kept pestering me about it. I told him off, and what I told him, was one of the meanest things I've ever heard myself say. I'm sorry Katara. I really didn't mean to offend you." I whined.

"Well you sure as hell did." She wiped a tear from her eye. I felt horrible.

"Listen, I really didn't mean it. I was just getting tired of Zuko's crap." I reassured her.

"So you really don't like me?" She asked awkwardly and blushed.

"What do you mean? Of coarse I like you, you're one of my best friends." I went to put my hand on her shoulder, and she pushed it off.

"That is not what I meant." I saw her face turn to a brighter shade of red.

"Oh…." There was a long pause as we pet the dog. How could I have been such a freaking idiot? I should have known what she meant. Now I didn't know what to say. _What do I do? What do I do?_ I started to stutter to stall for time. "I…I um…" I started to sweat a little. _Should I tell her my feelings or hide them? _

"And what about that Julie chick?" She stared through me, like she saw something die inside of me. _Good, a distraction. Now I can think._

"Who?" I asked her confused.

"Julie, the cashier at Starbucks. Do you like her?" She shed another tear. So she actually did like me. _What was I thinking? Aang, you should have figured that out when she kissed you, you retard._

"There is no cashier named Julie at Starbucks. The only person I know there is On Ji. She was the cashier." _Oh, that's it! She must have seen the card On Ji gave me._

"Yeah there is. The girl with the pig-tails."

"No, Julie is her mom. On Ji is a old friend of mine. She gave me her mom's number so I could contact them if I wanted a job." I retorted.

"Are you interested in On Ji?" I stood still for a second thinking of what to say. _I got it!_

"No. Why would I be interested in her?"

"Well… because you seem to like her." She responded goofily.

"Nope. We are just friends, and I mean _just_ friends. Besides, we kissed didn't we?" She stared at me dumbfounded. I wondered what she was thinking.

Katara's PO.V.

_Did he just say what I think he said?_ He looked like he had a evil grin on his face, like he was flirting with me. I just stared at him awkwardly and blushed, as he waited for a reply. I became dopey, and didn't know what to do. He scooted a little closer to me. _What now? _

"Well, I am really sorry for the misunderstanding." He told me. I finally regained my consciousness.

"No, I should be the one who is sorry. I misread everything. I'm sorry."

"Its not your fault. So what do you want to name the dog?" He asked.

"Umm…. I don't know. Skittles?" I suggested.

"No. too girly. He's a guy. Brutus?" He countered.

"No too manly… Roscoe?" I stared at him blankly.

"Perfect." He smiled a sly smile, and embraced me. I slowly hugged him back.

"Um, what was that for?" I asked.

"I'm just happy that we are friends again." He said as he let go. I didn't want it to end, so I pulled him into another hug. Roscoe jumped in between us, and sat on our laps.

"Ha-ha, you too." The dog wagged his tail.

"So…" Aang looked away.

"How would you like to be more than _just friends_?" I grinned.

"What do you me-" I pulled him in, and kissed him. It was the weirdest feeling I've ever experienced that came in. I felt happy, tingly, and guilty for surprising him all at the same time. When we let go, I noticed that he was staring at me wide-eyed. I started to laugh. "Why are you laughing?" He asked innocently.

"Your expression was hilarious." I chuckled.

"Well, lets see what yours looks like, when its my turn." He toppled me over onto my back, and pulled me into a deep, passionate kiss. I was relieved of my stress now… yeah, definitely rid of my stress. When we broke apart, I saw Roscoe sitting on Aang's back.

"Aang, don't get up to fast, the dog is on your back!" I laughed hysterically.

"I know, I know. Can u get him off?" He asked goofily.

"I'll try." I reached around Aang's chest, and toward his back. I couldn't reach. I burst into a huge roar of laughter. When I end up looking back at this, I'll probably think of myself as a freaking hyena.

"I… I cant reach." I laughed.

"Well, since we are stuck here…" He smiled.

"Come on Aang get real." I pushed him off me, and Roscoe jumped off just in time. If he wouldn't of, he would have been a pancake. "Well," I said as I sat up, and brushed out my hair with my fingers, "what do I do with the dog?" I asked him.

"Um, keep him duh." He punched his chest imitating a mentally challenged person.

"Oh, shut up. That's not what I meant, and that's so offensive." I scolded him playfully.

"Yeah, well I'm so sorry Miss Katara, I didn't mean to offend you." He put his hand over his heart, and fluttered his eyelids. _Stupid Aang, always the optimist_

"I meant, how can we be sure that I can keep him?"

"We don't. Let's go beg your mom." He stood up, and then helped me up.

"Where do I tell her I got him from?" I asked a little reluctantly.

"Me, just say I was looking for someone to take him in, and I figured that you would be a great owner for him, and that I would feel better if I gave him to someone I knew. Oh, and say that you guys are my last resort." He stared straight through me.

"You want me to lie to my parents?" I raised an eyebrow.

"A little white lie wont kill you, unless you want to explain everything that happened outside tonight." He responded sarcastically.

"Well, I don't want to do that. My dad will shoot you." I laughed as his expression went to extreme horror. "I'm just joking." I chuckled.

"Okay then…. Lets go beg some parents." He grabbed my hand, and pulled me to the door. We walked inside the house.

"Okay, honey are you staying in for the night now?" My mom asked from the living room.

"Um… mom come here." I called her into the doorway. Aang scooped up the dog, and held him up by his armpits.

"What is that mutt doing in our house Katara?" She asked suspiciously with a grin on her face. I knew that was an immediate yes.

"Mom…can we keep him?"


End file.
